producciones_eye_of_demonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DFM: Internship
No sigas los asesinatos: pasantía Don't Follow the Murders: Internship will be the first season of the WattPad anthology literary horror series, Don't Follow the Murders created by Brandon Fuentes Serrano and Yamile Judith Manzano Enríquez. It was announced on August 7, 2018 and will premiere on September 28 in Mexico and the United States on September 29. The season will take place in the future 2019 and will be a crossover of the Purge, issues about presidential discontent; nuclear attacks, phobias, cults and death. It will be released on the platform WattPad and WattPad No Limits. Plot A family is struggling to free their prodigal son from a boarding school to which he was transferred for murdering a 10-year-old boy who was a soul of God, but this boy named Kenneth Constantine is perverse and a murderer. Then his family will go inside to rescue him as a purge. Well, those in charge of caring for that boarding school are the purge that attacked the Sandin family. The Constantine family must rescue their son since they are professional drug dealers and devotees of Satanism. Some families can be dangerous because they may be able to do anything to save their child's life. They will use a family member so that Satan can help them save their child, to the limit of physically introducing themselves and fighting to save them. The devil claims a reward for a favor. Then they must enter the boarding school as a purge and thus kill the Sandin purge one by one, with the help of Kenneth and the Devil. Episodes The premiere will take place on September 28, after the first episode, the episodes will be published two days after the previous premiere. The creator confirmed that episode 4 will have something very crucial for WattPad audiences. The creator and director of this series will direct a total of 7 episodes, while Yamile Judith Manzano Enríquez will debut the remaining episodes and it is also confirmed that the last chapter of the season will be very important and very impressive for the end of the season , because the creator only said these words about the end of the season: "I thought about closing the season with something dark and destructive, therefore I still have nothing assured, I can only tell you that the last episode has to do with the Bible I will work on it with my production partner. " The writer and scriptwriter of this season confirmed that chapter 5 and 6 will have very explicit elements, in addition to the fact that the entire season is not suitable for audiences under the age of 18, that is, it is not advisable for a minor to read it. Production Development . On the 7th of August, the beginning of the production of "Don't Follow the Murders: Internship" was announced with a promotional poster that reflects the representation of the devil with a black hand and a sphere that contains a pentagram (star) and also surrounds it a flame of fire. It can represent a representation of a satanic covenant with the devil. His first poster also appears on the WattPad platform. Later it was confirmed that the season would unfold in the future 2019 with a fresh content of political conflicts of the United States which are the purge and the anarchy. It will be a crossover between the movie "The Night of Atonement" or "The Purge". Before it had been confirmed that the season was also going to have the crossover movie "Chills" but on August 13 that data was discarded for future seasons, but that data was also removed for reasons of time to make the story longer since it was to contain a total of 22 episodes.This production was going to be in charge of Festus 789 but for reasons of personal projects could not take care of it and also had planned to release it until 2019 to create a broad history, but the producer of the series did not authorize it since the stories were would present in seasons chronologically. On August 18, 2018 his official promotional poster will be published, which will appear on the cover of the book on the WattPad platform, this image represents that the devil can be toxic in all aspects of the danger of worshiping him, but in this story that is different since the devil is the main character of this season, the gas mask represents the dangerous or toxic, then the devil can be toxic and dangerous, the creator of this book explained: "The image clearly represents the devil, because the gas mask represents something dangerous and for me the devil can have many characteristics and therefore represent the devil as something toxic in the promotional poster of my book "because it also represents the same hell since it is seen that the devil is burning. On August 21, a Twitter account with the name "Don't Follow the Murders Series" was opened, where images and relevant data about this new project that is circulating on social networks on Facebook and YouTube will be published. This project had been canceled on December 15, 2017 for reasons of time and form to create it at that time but now its production comes back with fresher elements. On August 23, the image of the promotional poster was replaced by the image of the devil's hand holding a glass sphere. Which could be a change in the ads in this series. Unless the productions. On August 29, the final poster of this season was published highlighting the purple color, which represents something mysterious and sinister, but was titled as "Purple Souls in the hell" or in Spanish "The purple souls of hell" but in this new poster appears the same character with the gas mask, which is confirmed to be the Devil. On September 1, the launch date of the first season was changed for March 6, 2019, to avoid making this book with less time than the previous date, meaning that the content will be extended for this season and we will also see a story better developed since if it was released on November 2 the story would be short for the reading audience. On September 5, a characteristic phrase was created for this season, which is "La Purga y el Diablo Colisionan con el Internado", meaning that there will be many elements that will be talked about in this first season. On September 21 a new release date was confirmed which is September 28 on the WattPad and WattPad Sin Límites platform. Promotion From August 18 start the publication of the promotional images of this first season of "Don't Follow the Murders" the first promotional image was the poster, which shows the official release date of the project, as well as specify the platform where it will be available. The poster represents the danger that comes with worshiping the devil. For it also represents the hell where the devil is being burned by the flames of fire. The second teaser was published with the name of "Ashes" or translated into Spanish "Ashes" but according to the concept of the image this represents the clear disintegration that is created when a body is broken, meaning that the devil claims his next soul when he is going to hell. Clearly you can see that the hand that protrudes from the black background, is taking the soul of the person who has the gas mask. The third teaser represents the same characteristics of the previous teaser, since there is always the famous gas mask, which is represented in the promotional poster, but we can notice in this image that the person has a red side which is a clear representation of the devil. The fourth teaser represents a nun who is using the famous gas mask. Which is noted in the expression of his face is fright or concern. Finally the fifth teaser represents the devil's hand holding a crystal sphere, because so far no teaser has been published that reveals more topics about this season. Well, in the Twitter account has not yet been published new content. Critical Response Don't Follow the Murders: Internship has received a critique of more than 1,450.00 in both Mexico and the United States as the audience was struck by the fact that it had political data such as the political movements of US presidential dissatisfaction with the current president Donald Trump, so far has been provided budget for the Don't Follow the Murders series to reach the tenth season with a crucial issue that reaches more than 1 million queries in WattPad. References https://www.facebook.com/festus789/ https://festus789developer.wixsite.com/wattpadsinlimites https://festus789developer.wixsite.com/eyeofdemonstudiosla https://festus789developer.wixsite.com/wattpadsinlimites https://festus789developer.wixsite.com/juegososcuros